descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginny Gothel
Ginny Gothel is the daughter of Mother Gothel. She is introduced in The Isle of the Lost and appears in the sequel, Return to the Isle of the Lost. Background Physical Appearance Ginny is described as being "dark-haired" in The Isle of the Lost. In Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, a more detailed description is given. She is described as being a girl with dark frizzy hair with piercing grey eyes, like her mother. She wears a soiled red dress with tattered golden piping in the neckline. Occasionally she is seen wearing one of Maleficent's stolen capes. Printed Material ''Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Ginny appears in the first novel. She is first mentioned arriving at Carlos's house party. She comes bearing a bushel of wormy apples to play bob-the-wormiest-apple in Carlos's bathtub. When Mal arrives at the Hellraiser, she and Ginny share a Toad-blood shot and giggle about Harriet Hook's ugly dress. She is later seen in Dr. Facilier's Enrichment class and offers her mother's plan of hiding away Rapunzel as a grand scheme. Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Ginny reappears in the second novel and is one of the first people from the Isle to see Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. After coming down from a balcony, she comments on their outfits and how she dislikes their Auradonian fashion. She also comments on how the VKs have lost touch with their villain origins. Before the group can retaliate, she grows bored of the conversation and leaves them. It is later mentioned by Mad Maddy that Ginny was seen wearing one of Maleficent's stolen capes after Maleficent was turned into a lizard. She and the rest of the island ransacked Maleficent's apartment after her defeat. Mal thinks that she was more wicked than she remembered. She does not participate in Yen Sid's Anti-Heroes Club. When Mad Maddy leads Mal away from the Evil Queen's cellar towards the Rickety Bridge, she and a few others are hiding in the shadows. She reveals herself a few moments after midnight and begins to taunt Mal. She cries out about how Mal and the rest of the VKs can never be good, and the Anti-Hero Club are hopeless. After crying "Evil lives!", Maddy and Ginny push Mal to the crocodiles and is attacked by Evie in retaliation. She is beaten with a high heel and they claw at one another and pull each other's hair. After the fight, she runs off whimpering. Trivia * In Dragon Hall, Ginny is enrolled in Dr. Facilier's Enrichment class. * She first appears in Chapter 7, ''Hellraiser in Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel. * She first re-appears in Chapter 15, Isle Sweet Isle in Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel. * In the sequel novel, she is one of the first villain kids to notice Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay's return. * She is one of the villain kids that had refused to join the Anti-Heroes Club along with Anthony Tremaine, Mad Maddy, Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third. * She and Mad Maddy are the ones who push Mal to the crocodiles surrounding the Isle of the Lost. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Dragon Hall Students Category:Escape From the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Residents